The invention relates to a transmission system for transmitting clock signals and auxiliary signals from a sending circuit to at least one receiving circuit, the sending circuit possessing a clock to produce two-level periodic clock signals separated by transitions in a first direction and a second direction.
This system has important applications, and in particular allows the distribution of clock signals to different points in large electronic systems (e.g., computers, telephone exchanges). Clock signal repeaters are provided at these different points, these repeaters producing different clock signals whose frequencies are multiples of each other. In order to obtain these different signals, use is made of frequency dividers, for example, which need to be periodically energized. This energization can be performed by means of auxiliary signals, which, in accordance with current practice, are transmitted by an independent transmission channel materially different from that transmission channel used to transmit the periodic clock signals. The presence of this additional channel is considered as a disadvantage, since additional conductors or channels must be employed.